


Object Lesson

by 1863



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1863/pseuds/1863
Summary: The vibrator is quite beautiful, all smooth clean lines and minimalist silver.





	Object Lesson

Graham isn't coy about it. He’s in his fifties; he’s long since left behind any shame or embarrassment when it came to these sorts of things. He knows that Richard may well be shocked, but Richard’s hardly a blushing a virgin anymore and he’s an actor too, after all. He’s been around the block.

Still, Graham doesn’t expect Richard’s reaction to be quite so immediate—he opens the box and when he looks up, his lips are parted, pupils already dilating. 

The vibrator is quite beautiful, all smooth clean lines and minimalist silver. Graham had chosen it deliberately, wanting something simple and pleasing to the eye, something almost clinical. 

Richard’s mouth works, but no sound comes out. After a moment, he swallows.

“I’ve never…”

Graham smiles. Something flickers in Richard’s expression, and Graham knows his smile is a little predatory. He softens it by reaching out and covering Richard’s hand with his own.

“It’s all right,” Graham says. “We don’t have to—”

“That’s not what I meant,” Richard interrupts. There’s a hint of defiance in his voice, and Graham’s smile widens. He picks up Richard’s hand and holds it up to his mouth, lets his breath ghost over Richard’s fingers as his lips brush his knuckles.

“What did you mean?” 

Graham drags the tip of his tongue over Richard’s index finger, licking along the length of it, never breaking eye contact.

“Uh,” Richard says, breath going shallow as he watches Graham’s tongue move. 

Graham takes the finger into his mouth, just the tip, and sucks lightly.

Richard swallows audibly, and Graham’s cock twitches at the sight of his throat working. He moves his mouth down, taking in more of Richard’s finger, swirling his tongue around it, laving at the base, and Richard’s breath comes in uneven gasps, his skin flushing.

“Graham,” he says, voice strained and deeper than usual. 

Graham gives the finger one more suck, then pulls it out of his mouth. He puts Richard’s hand on top of the vibrator, and when Richard’s skin makes contact with the smooth, cold metal, Richard swallows again and licks his lips.

They moved beyond pure vanilla a while ago, Richard taking to submission like he was born for it. Graham was careful, taking it slowly, and they started with basic things—silk around Richard’s wrists and ankles, a blindfold over his eyes, the odd slap against his skin. It became clear, however, that Richard wanted—needed—more, and Graham allowed things to gradually get heavier, swapping the scraps of silk for locking restraints, making his skin blossom hot and red with paddles and whips instead of just his hands. 

The vibrator, however, is new.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Graham says.

Richard’s gaze flicks up from the box. It takes him a moment to speak.

“It seems a little…”

“Yes?”

“Tame.”

Graham’s smile turns into a full-blown grin. He leans over, presses one hand against Richard’s on the dildo and curls the other one around the back of Richard’s neck. He leans in close and catches Richard’s eye. 

“Oh, Richard,” Graham says. “If you think I need anything more to take you apart, you’re sadly mistaken.”

**

Richard is lying on the bed, spread-eagled and wearing nothing but a blush. His arms and legs are tied to the bedposts, but the bonds are flimsy, ribbons of deep blue velvet loosely knotted, the ends trailing over his forearms and calves. It’s an object lesson: if Richard is to stay restrained, it will be because he chooses to be.

Graham watches him from the end of the bed, gaze running over his faintly flushed skin, those long limbs stretched out, his eyes heavy-lidded. 

“Safe word,” Graham says, as he does every time before they begin, and the softness of his voice doesn’t make it any less of an order.

“Mercy,” Richard answers, a little breathless.

Graham picks up the vibrator and holds it up, tilting it so that the light from the lamp glances over it, casting strange reflections over his face and Richard’s body. He pauses for a moment, considering his options. Then he catches Richard’s gaze and slowly lowers the dildo, pressing the tip lightly against his stomach, just above his belly button.

Richard gasps at the first touch, the muscles in his abdomen tightening as the cold steel drags over his skin. Graham trails it up the middle of Richard’s torso, feeling his pulse speed up as he watches Richard shiver. He runs the tip around Richard’s pectoral muscles, then circles in towards a nipple, slowly getting closer and closer to it until Richard is panting, eyes falling shut. Graham licks his lips, pausing for a moment, before finally letting the vibrator run over the hard red nub. 

Richard moans, back arching, and Graham smiles.

He does the same slow tease to the other side of Richard’s chest, and by the time he rubs it against his other nipple Richard is hard and panting.

Graham can’t resist, bends down and licks firmly at the nipple he’s just teased, knowing that the hot scrape of his tongue is a shock after the smooth cool touch of the vibrator. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Richard breathes, shifting against the sheets. Graham glances up and sees that his hands are balled into fists, the muscles in his arms straining as he forces himself to remain still in case he pulls free of the ribbons. The control is admirable, and Graham rewards him by pressing a hand against his cheek and kissing him deep.

Richard leans into the touch, lips parting immediately, taking Graham’s tongue into his mouth with a small, greedy sound. Something tugs at Graham, an impulse to dominate and make it rough, but he keeps the kiss controlled, sliding his tongue against Richard’s in slick, deliberate movements, not rushing, letting the intensity build until Richard is whimpering into his mouth, upper body lifting off the bed in an attempt to get more contact. 

Graham breaks the kiss and hovers above Richard’s head, just far enough that Richard can’t reach his lips.

“What do you want?” he asks, breath hot against Richard’s mouth.

Richard stares at him, eyes intense, sweat beading at his temples.

“Anything you’ll give me.”

Lust spikes in Graham’s veins, hot and sharp, and his grip on the vibrator tightens. He presses it against the side of Richard’s torso, rolls it over his hips, trails it down the sides of his legs. Richard shifts on the bed, small sounds coming from the back of his throat, his breathing getting increasingly laboured.

Graham pauses when he gets to Richard’s calf. He slides the tip of the vibrator behind Richard’s knee, and flicks the switch on.

“ _God_ ,” Richard chokes in surprise, as a faint buzz fills the air. His leg twitches, as though he doesn’t know whether he wants to push down against the vibration or jerk up and away from it. 

Graham moves the switch again, increasing the intensity, and Richard moans, sudden and deep. He moves the vibrator up, pressing against the inside of Richard’s thigh, and Richard starts to tremble as it inches closer and closer to his cock. 

Graham swallows, throat dry as he watches the muscles in Richard’s legs shaking with the effort of staying still. Richard is choosing to remain laid out like this, whole body at Graham’s mercy, and the implicit trust makes something inside Graham twist.

He lifts the vibrator again, just letting the very tip graze over Richard’s skin, tracing lazy patterns over Richard’s stomach before bringing it back down to press more firmly along Richard’s other thigh.

By now Richard is whimpering, almost writhing on the bed, and Graham’s cock jumps as he watches Richard’s body shudder, trying not to move even as his need and desperation grow.

“Open your eyes,” Graham says. 

Richard obeys with effort, but he still obeys. His eyes are bright with unshed tears and it takes Graham by surprise. He flicks the switch again, and now the vibration is a pulse, a deep regular thrum against the top of Richard’s leg. Graham presses it hard against the crevice between thigh and groin.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Richard moans, the word drawn-out and shaky. His leg twitches, then tenses up, and Graham’s heartbeat races at this show of restraint, that Richard still chooses to submit despite how torturously close the vibrator is to his leaking cock. Graham is impressed, but his need to push is greater.

He flicks the switch again, increasing the intensity and speed of the pulse, and Richard’s eyes roll back in his head and his hips jerk up against his will. Graham smiles at the small loss of control.

“Look at me.”

Richard swallows and does as he’s told. The sheen of tears is still there, and suddenly, Graham is gripped with the desire to see them fall.

“Don’t look away.”

He turns the switch back to the previous setting, the lighter buzz, and rubs the vibrator over Richard’s balls.

Richard’s face twists, lower lip caught in his teeth, shoulders tensing.

Slowly, slowly, Graham drags the tip further down. Obediently, Richard doesn’t look away, but his eyes are pleading as his breathing turns ragged.

Graham holds his gaze as he pushes the tip into the space just behind his balls. Wordlessly, he intensifies the pulse again and pushes down harder.

“ _Christ_ ,” Richard bursts out, hips thrusting, unable to stop himself from pressing down against the vibrator. Graham moves the switch again, turning the pulse irregular, and Richard’s mouth drops open on a moan.

“Oh god, god, Graham,” he pants, chest heaving, fucking up into empty air. Graham licks his lips, painfully hard himself now, and allows himself a moment to let it all sink in: the sweat on Richard’s skin, the desperation in his moans, the trust in his submission.

Graham sets the toy to a steady, strong vibration and closes a hand around Richard’s cock, pressing the dildo against it, holding them together in a tight strong grip.

“Oh Jesus,” Richard gasps shakily, hips moving urgently, pushing up into Graham’s fist. His eyes have closed again, squeezed shut, and when Graham sees a tear escape and catch the light he groans and tightens his grip even more.

“God,” Richard moans, opening his eyes again. “Please—”

“What?” Graham almost growls, something inside him cracking open at the sight of hot tears welling in Richard’s eyes. With a sudden intensity, he wants Richard tipped over into mindless pleasure, completely shameless, crying. He grabs Richard’s cock and strokes hard and fast, his other hand keeping the vibrator in place.

“ _Oh_ —fuck, fuck, _Graham_ ,” Richard gasps, thrusting hard, no control, arms and legs straining as he desperately tries not to pull free of his bonds.

“Answer me,” Graham demands. 

“I don’t—” 

Without warning, Graham bends down and sucks on the tip of Richard’s cock, fist still pumping, vibrator still pressed against him.

Richard cries out, bucking, head thrown back. Graham pulls off, licks the head of Richard’s cock again, runs the tip of his tongue over the slit and around the ridge, and now Richard is practically mewling, beyond words as his head tosses from side to side, fingernails digging into his palms.

Suddenly, Graham straightens and deliberately slows the movement of his hand. Richard stares at him, panting, more tears spilling as he blinks, hips still moving, unable to stop.

Graham watches him steadily, stroking slower and slower until he takes his hand away altogether. He keeps the dildo in place, switching the vibration to something almost maddeningly light, until Richard is coasting on a wave of pleasure, not enough to come but intense enough that he’s breathing hard, hips rolling steadily.

Richard’s eyes have closed again, and Graham silently slicks up his free hand with lube, watching the rise and fall of Richard’s chest. He presses a slick finger against Richard’s entrance and Richard’s eyes fly open in surprise, making a desperate noise as he pushes down against it.

Graham ignores his pleas and goes slowly, working him open over long, long minutes, the heat and tightness around Graham’s fingers making his own cock throb. Graham bites his lip, and Richard’s eyes go dark at the sight. He moans, pressing down against Graham’s fingers, clenching around them, and Graham knows what he wants but needs to hear the words anyway.

“Beg.”

“ _Please_ ,” Richard gasps immediately, pushing down further, clenching harder. “Please, Graham, _please_.”

Graham pulls the vibrator off Richard’s cock and switches it off. The silence is sudden, shocking, and Graham holds Richard’s gaze as he strokes the metal, skin-warm now, coating it with lube. The slickness makes it glint in the low light, its shine almost obscene, and Richard’s eyes are fixed on it as Graham lowers it between his legs and slowly pushes it in.

“ _Yes_ ,” Richard pants, eyelids fluttering, pushing down, trying to impale himself on it. Graham lets it happen, his own patience starting to wear thin, and when the vibrator is all the way in he switches it on without warning, turning it up higher than he has all night.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Richard cries out, arching up off the bed. He sucks in huge gulps of air, breaths turning into sobs, shaking all over.

Graham starts to move the dildo, thrusting it in and out, and Richard unravels before his eyes. His lips are parted, trembling, skin flushed pink and damp with sweat. Graham flicks the switch again, turning it up even higher, the buzzing getting louder and finally, finally—the tears start to fall. Richard stares at Graham as they run down his cheeks, mouth hanging open, eyes glazed. His hips jerk uncontrollably as he moves to meet each thrust, and his body twitches and shifts, as though he doesn’t know what to feel, which sensation to take—the thrust of the dildo or the intense vibration inside him.

“Graham,” he moans, “Graham, please, _please_ , more.”

He bites his lip, eyes closing again, hips thrusting, and when Graham sees his balls start to rise he decides to add another factor to the equation.

He flicks the switch to the irregular pulse, leans over, and swallows Richard’s cock down.

The sound Richard makes, a desperate low keen, has Graham thrusting into the mattress, suddenly intensely aware of the ache in his own cock. Graham doesn’t tease, just sucks hard, head bobbing, matching the rhythm to the push and pull of the dildo in Richard’s arse. Richard pushes up hard into his mouth and Graham uses his free hand to press Richard’s hips into the bed, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and Richard moans again, low and deep.

“ _Yes_ , please, Graham, yes,” he gasps mindlessly, and Graham rubs himself harder against the mattress, Richard’s wrecked voice driving him closer to the edge.

Graham licks up and down Richard’s cock, mouthing along the underside, tongue flicking against the head. He knows his movements are sloppy but he’s too far gone for finesse. He takes the cock back into his mouth and swallows again, letting Richard move just a little before pressing his hips down.

Graham hollows his cheeks and flips the switch on the vibrator, turning it up as high as it will go, and changes the angle of the thrust.

Richard’s mouth falls open on a gasp of shock, unable to even make a noise, and his eyes squeeze shut, tears leaking out from the corners. His hips push up, hard, and Graham is barely able to hold him down, choking a little as Richard’s cock hits the back of his throat. Graham tastes precome and moans, sucking harder, shoving the dildo into Richard with merciless accuracy, hitting his prostate again and again.

“Ah- _god_ , god, Graham, Graham,” Richard babbles, thrusts getting shorter and harder, whole body tensing. “Fuck, fuck, _Graham_ \- ”

Come fills Graham’s mouth, flooding his throat, and Graham swallows greedily, taking all of it, wanting all of it, continuing to work Richard’s cock as well as the dildo as he ruts against the mattress with increasing desperation. He looks up, watches as Richard shudders, coming long and hard, and when finally his cock softens and Graham pulls off, Richard opens his eyes, panting, and locks their gazes. 

Graham licks his lips as he pulls the vibrator out and switches it off. Something dark blossoms in Richard’s eyes as he tracks the movement of Graham’s tongue. 

He yanks a wrist away from the bedpost, easily pulling free, and trails unsteady fingertips over the back of Graham’s neck. Graham’s hips jerk hard, mouth falling open as the feather-light touch goes straight to his cock, and he clutches at Richard’s thighs, groaning as Richard’s fingers run over the shell of his ear. He thrusts harder into the bed, again and again, and when Richard’s fingers ghost over his pulse point Graham comes with a gasp, spilling out over the sheets, eyes shut tight as Richard murmurs his name.

**

Graham makes Richard drink a full glass of water as he cleans him up, checking his wrists and ankles out of habit despite knowing the ribbons wouldn’t have done any damage.

“I was wrong,” Richard says, when Graham comes back from the bathroom.

“Hmm?”

“That definitely wasn’t tame.”

Graham rolls his eyes and takes the empty glass from Richard’s hand, putting it aside as he climbs into bed.

“I think you ruined the mattress,” Richard adds, voice little drowsy, as he settles into Graham’s arms.

Graham chuckles tiredly and pulls him close. 

“I’d say it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kinkmeme.


End file.
